Remember Me
by jasadin
Summary: While getting ready for a date, Nancy trips down the stairs hitting her head in the process.


_Okay, I was cleaning out my room the other day and I came across a few fics that I started to write a few years ago, from the ages 10 to 12._

_None are finished but I thought that they were kind of cute so decided to post them._

_Just keep in mind how young I was when I wrote these :o)_

* * *

**Title:** Remember Me 

**Author:** youngjasadin

**Fandom:** Nancy Drew

* * *

**Basic Plot:**

Nancy is getting ready for her date with Ned to the movies. Bess and George are helping her to get ready – girl talk ensues.

She is finally ready and walks downstairs. On the way she slips and falls hitting her head. They can't wake her up and an ambulance is called. Neighbours and friends have all gathered outside worried.

Wakes up and it turns out she has amnesia 

She has forgotten most people, including Ned. Shock horror!

* * *

Nancy stands with Bess and George talking while secretly glancing at Ned whenever possible. 

"Am I related to that guy?" Nancy asked.

"Of course not" George replied

"Phew!"

"Don't you like him?" inquired Bess, exchanging a worried look with George.

"Yeah I do, I was just wondering" Nancy looked at Ned "He seems really nice and he's pretty cute" Nancy blushed deeply.

"Yeah, he is" said George smiling with relief.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" asked Nancy.

"No, but I think that he likes you, he keeps looking over this way" Bess giggled.

"Does he really? Cool!"

"Go and speak to him" said George.

"Okay." Nancy walked over to him.

"Ummm, hi. My name's Nancy Drew, so 'I've been told anyway" Nancy held out her hand.

"Ned Nickerson" he shook her hand "I was just wondering if you were busy tonight?"

"No."

"Well would you like to see a movie or something?"

"Sure and thanks"

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven o'clock."

"Bye!"

Nancy ran over to Bess and George. "He asked me out! He really did!"

* * *

They go on their date and Nancy starts to fall back in love with him, although she still doesn't know that they used to date.

* * *

Nancy sat up in bed. "What's that noise?" she asked herself. She glanced over at her bedside table and there beside her picture of Ned, was her alarm clock. She reached over and switched it off. The time read 6:50pm. 

"Oh my gosh, Ned's picking me up at seven!"

She jumped out of bed and raced to the shower. Five minutes later she was out and dressed. She hurried down the stairs walking past the kitchen, where she saw Hannah, Bess and George inside at the table.

"Bye Hannah." Looking at her friends she said, "I'll pick you up between nine and ten tomorrow."

Seeing the looks of surprise on their faces she said, "We're still going shopping tomorrow, aren't we?"

Then the doorbell rang. "That's Ned" she said, "I've got to go!"

Nancy opened the door. "Hi Ned! Ready to see 'Jaws'?" she said before she kissed him. Seeing a look of surprise on his face she asked him "what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" he answered "'Jaws' finished showing last Sunday, we were going to go but you tripped down the stairs, remember?"

"How did you know about me tripping down the stairs?"

"Everyone knows, Nancy"

"But how? I thought that it was just a weird dream?

"A weird dream" Ned repeated slowly, "Do you remember what you did yesterday?"

"Sure, you rang me up and we talked for about an hour and that's when we decided to go and see 'Jaws' because it was the last night it was showing at the cinema. Don't you remem-"

Nancy stopped short because Ned had suddenly come forward and was giving her a hug that lifted her off the ground. Just then, Hannah, Bess and George came hurrying out the front door.

"What's going on?" Nancy asked as Ned put her back down.

"Don't you remember?" Bess asked.

"Remember what?" Nancy inquired.

"Let's go inside and we can tell you what's happened over the last week, since you fell down the stairs" suggested Hannah, before running inside excitedly to ring Mr Drew.

So they all went inside and Ned, George and Bess all got to tell Nancy about her week of amnesia.

THE END

* * *

_I warned you didn't I? That it wasn't written well and that I was young._


End file.
